Deux cents ans pour le bonheur
by kocylender
Summary: Dohko a passé deux cents ans seul près des 5 pics, Mais qui est cette personne qui va changer sa vie? . Une histoire d'amour inoubliable.


**Deux cents ans pour le bonheur**

Cela faisait presque deux cents ans qu'il vivait dans cette région reculée de la Chine. Presque deux cents ans qu'il regardait les étoiles et conversait avec son vieil ami disparu lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Presque deux cents ans qu'il vivait seul près de cette magnifique cascade. Cette nuit-là, il retournait au sommet de cette cascade regarder attentivement les constellations afin de prévenir la nouvelle génération de l'entrée des spectres sur terre. Sur le chemin de son observatoire, il vit une jeune femme dans le lit de la rivière. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Peut-être venait elle d'un village voisin. Il resta figé dans l'ombre, cette jeune femme avait une chevelure noire, longue et magnifique qu'elle ramena sur le côté laissant son dos nu ruisselant d'eau visible à la lueur de la lune. Un bruit vint interrompre cette vision divine qui s'était présentée aux yeux du chevalier de la balance. La jeune femme se retourna plusieurs fois et décida de sortir de l'eau et de se rhabiller le plus vite possible. De l'autre côté de la rive, un jeune homme vint rejoindre la jeune femme. Il resta sur le qui vive pensant que le nouveau venu allait agresser la jeune femme, mais ce fut le contraire. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le village qui se trouvait à quelques lieux de la rivière. Il sortit de sa léthargie et continua son chemin vers son refuge.

Le lendemain matin, il reprit le chemin vers sa petite maisonnée. En passant près de l'arbre où il s'était dissimulé la veille, il se surprit à repenser à la jeune femme. Il se demanda s'il la reverrait un jour, mais balaya cette pensée et poursuivit son chemin. Arrivé chez lui, il se reposa et passa le reste de la journée à méditer. Ses journées n'étaient pas très intéressantes. Il sortait peu de chez lui et faisait en sorte de croiser personne. Sa mission était secrète et devait le rester pour les chevaliers de cette génération et pour les personnes aux alentours jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu de quitter cet endroit qui était devenu sa nouvelle maison. Il parvint avec un peu de mal à s'occuper de sa maisonnée. Son apparence de vieillard le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose et voulut reprendre son apparence juvénile pour aller plus vite, mais un coup à la porte parvint à sa bonne conscience de gagner se combat. Il attrapa sa canne et alla ouvrir, sur le pas de la porte, il découvrit Yi-Ze. Elle venait lui apporter des provisions chaque semaine. Il la laissa entrer pour qu'elle puisse ranger les provisions, mais derrière la jeune femme se trouvait la jeune femme du lac. Il la laissa entrer, un peu nerveux. Puis il se ressaisit. Et leur offrit du thé. La jeune femme au trait fin, à la peau blanche et aux yeux noirs se prénommait Xiao Mai. Elle vivait dans un village voisin. Elle était la cousine de Yi. Elles ne se voyaient pas souvent mais elles étaient très proches. Le chevalier ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Xiao, sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Yi Ze confirma au vieux maître que la nouvelle venue allait rester ici dans sa famille et qu'ils allaient se revoir très bientôt. Après avoir fini leur thé, elles retournèrent au village. Dohko lui retourna à ses habitudes.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et il put oublier la jeune femme qui avait occupé ses pensées. Il avait repris ses habitudes, mais une nuit, où il venait tout juste de se retirer de son observatoire, elle était revenue au bord du fleuve et trempait ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle semblait triste et regardait la lune offrir aux habitants de cette région sa clarté. Xiao avait lâché ses cheveux et les avait laissés se mouvoir au gré du vent. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle, de lui demandé ce qu'elle avait, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout était fini. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Cette apparence de vieil homme ne ferait que la fuir. Et il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent son secret. Alors il continua son chemin. Mais il ne s'aperçut pas que la jeune femme l'avait vu de l'autre côté de la rive et le regardait s'éloigner dans sa demeure. Le lendemain, il la vit s'approcher de sa demeure et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie jeune fille fait-elle ici ?

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, mais je crains que la réponse ne me convienne pas. Je suis venue vous apporter des provisions.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, je me trompe ?

- Non pas du tout, je suis venue vous proposer un coup de main. Vous vivez seul, sans famille. Et il serait… En fait je voudrais vous aider.

- Je me débrouille bien seul. Mais il est vrai qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus de temps en temps. Mais la solitude est peut-être une bonne chose pour une personne comme moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tout le monde a le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Pour les épauler.

- Je pense que dans votre cas, c'est dans le but d'échapper à quelque chose, non ? Je ne vous critique pas, au contraire. J'ai entendu parler de vos futures fiançailles avec Gang Quiang. Vous devriez être contente et ne pas afficher ce triste visage.

- Ce n'est pas un sujet auquel j'aimerais parler.

Dohko regarda la jeune femme, son regard était triste, et semblait sur le point de laisser quelques larmes couler sur son beau visage. Il détourna son visage et regarda au loin. Il vit Gang Quiang s'approcher de sa demeure avec une aura des plus malfaisantes. Il plissa les yeux et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis un vieil homme en apparence, mais malgré ma fougue et ma jeunesse, je conçois que parfois je me sens seul. Et le fait qu'une personne me propose son aide serait une chose bénéfique aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme regarda le vieil homme avec de grands yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait accepté son aide sans la repousser. La laisser partir du village, même si c'était pour quelques heures par jour. Son futur fiancé arriva, le regard noir et le vieil homme reprit.

- Le matin très tôt, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je suis un vieil homme très matinal. Puis vous pourrez partir avant la tombée de la nuit. Sauf si j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Bien, je serais là demain matin, dit la jeune femme en souriant.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait fit bondir de joie le cœur du chevalier de la Balance. Puis avec quelques échanges avec Gang, elle la laissa s'en aller sans un mot. Il rentra dans sa demeure et s'adossa contre la porte. Qu'avait il fait, au moment où il avait enfin réussi à la sortir de sa tête, il avait accepté que la jeune femme fasse partie de sa vie. Il sourit sans s'en apercevoir, mais d'un seul coup, il se souvint de son apparence actuelle. Comment pouvait il la séduire avec cette apparence de vieil homme rabougrit, l'air grincheux et fébrile avec sa canne en bois. Le moment de bonheur était fini, il devait renvoyer dès le lendemain la jeune femme. Mais cela signifiait de la rendre encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'était à ce moment-là, et il ne le voulait pas.

Les jours se suivaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Chaque jour que Dohko passait avec Xiao était un véritable bonheur. Il apprenait chaque jour un peu plus sur elle. Le fait de la voir sourire, rire, de sentir sa présence faisait naître des sentiments encore plus fort qu'il essayait de cacher. Mais il savait qu'un jour il devrait lui dire son secret. Que le vieil homme qu'elle voit chaque jour n'est qu'une illusion. Qu'il a en réalité un corps de jeune homme et qu'il est prêt à tout pour qu'elle puisse voir son beau visage. Mais quand ce jour allait-il arriver. Il redoutait sa réaction, qu'elle le repousse, qu'elle ne veuille pas de lui pensant que cette révélation n'était en fait qu'une manipulation ou pire une trahison. Et la perdre serait pire que tout. Il la laissa s'en aller encore une fois attendant avec impatience le jour suivant. Une heure après son départ, le jeune Gang Quiang vint frapper à sa porte et l'interrogea sur Xiang. A ce moment-là il su qu'elle lui était arrivé malheur. Après le départ du jeune paysan, il partit à la recherche de la jeune femme. Son apparence de vieillard ne l'empêchait pas de courir à vive allure comme tout chevalier. Grâce à la lune, il put repérer des traces de pas non loin de la forêt et en vit plusieurs. Puis des traces de combat. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait peur qu'elle lui soit arrivée malheur. Les traces de pas le menèrent jusqu'à une petite grotte dissimulée dans les parages. Des Chevaliers renégats, mais aussi des brigands. En approchant des quelques brigands, il parvint à les assommer tour à tour. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la grotte, il sut que les chevaliers renégats étaient préparés à l'affronter. Il savait qu'il pouvait les battre aisément avec cette apparence de vieillard, mais se sentait un peu fatigué par les coups qu'il avait dû donner aux brigands auparavant.

- C'est un vieillard qui est venue te sauver ma petite, dit un des chevaliers à la droite de Dohko.

- Amène-la pour qu'elle puisse voir la mort de son grand père, dit celui qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la grotte.

Un homme traina la jeune femme qui était attachée par une corde jusque devant la grotte. Elle vit Dohko et essaya de le rejoindre. Mais le jeune chevalier la jeta violemment à terre. C'était trop pour le chevalier de la balance. Il intensifia son cosmos et reprit la forme d'un jeune homme de 18 ans en déchirant ses vêtements trop petit pour cette forme et revêtit son armure d'or qui épousait parfaitement son corps comme une seconde peau. Les autres regardaient ce spectacle avec stupéfaction. Voir un chevalier d'or ici, ils s'en doutaient pas. Ils savaient que tout était peine perdue. Qu'ils ne gagneraient pas contre un chevalier d'un rang supérieur. Mais surtout ils n'allaient pas s'enfuir devant un adversaire, alors ils encerclèrent le chevalier d'or. Ils utilisèrent leur plus puissante attaque. Dohko arriva à les esquiver les unes après les autres en utilisant la vitesse de la lumière. Au moment où il allait frapper un de ses adversaires, des chevaliers attaquèrent la balance d'une seule et puissante attaque qui le fit percuter quelques arbres. Il se releva non sans mal et retourna sur le champ de combat. Cette fois ci, il ne se laisserait plus surprendre.

- Je ne vous laisserais plus faire du mal à qui que ce soit, dit Dohko avec une voix assurée.

- C'est ce que nous verrons chevalier.

Tous intensifièrent leur cosmos et attaquèrent en même temps envoyant le chevalier d'or à terre à plusieurs reprises. Ses quelques coups et esquivent ne suffisent plus à arrêter les attaques des chevaliers renégats. Il prit la décision d'attaquer enfin. Il avait hésité à utiliser sa plus puissante attaque afin de ne pas blesser Xiao, mais il ne devait plus réfléchir, l'heure était à l'action. Il devait sauver la personne qu'il aimait.

- ROZAN HYAKU RYÛ HA, cria t-il contre ses agresseurs.

Des centaines de dragons s'abattirent sur ses assaillants les terrassant tour à tour. Lorsque le dernier chevalier renégat tomba à terre, il se dirigea vers Xiao qui le regardait avec admiration. Il la détacha avec son épée et la remit debout. En commençant à marcher, il s'aperçut qu'elle boitait et il décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour la ménager un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Ils entendaient la voix des autres villageois parti à sa recherche. Ils échangèrent un regard et il continua à marcher en direction de ces voix.

- Vous devriez aller les voir, dit Dohko en la posant à terre.

- Ne voulez vous pas venir avec moi ?, dit elle en se plaçant devant lui.

- Non je ne préfère pas. Comment pourrais-je leur expliquer que je suis le vieux maître.

- Vous avez qu'à leur dire que vous êtes son petit-fils, je ne sais pas. Vous avez bien réussis à tous nous berner.

- Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. Je suis en mission et elle doit rester secrète jusqu'à ce que l'on me rappelle. Ils arrivent allez-y.

- Mais…

Dohko disparu aussi vite que l'éclair. Et regarda la scène un peu plus loin. Les villageois étaient contents de retrouver la jeune femme. Et la ramenèrent au village. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, car si cette chose devait se reproduire et qu'elle mourrait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide un matin de se dirigea vers le village avec l'apparence d'un vieillard. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait, être soulagé, et enfin lui dire au revoir. Oui, lui dire adieu pour la dernière fois. Le mariage de Xiao devait se dérouler dans sept jours. Elle allait appartenir à quelqu'un qui la méritait, quelqu'un qui n'allait pas la mettre en danger, mais qui allait la protéger comme il se doit. Pas une personne qui ne pouvait vieillir ou mourir en même temps qu'elle. Il ne devait plus penser à elle. Il devait penser à sa mission. Cette unique chose qui devait accomplir avant de partir enfin pour l'éternité. Arrivé devant la maison de la famille de Xiao et de Yi Ze, il frappa et attendit que qu'un lui ouvre. C'était Xiao elle-même qui l'ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Les autres étaient autour d'une table et prenaient le thé.

- Je vois que tu t'es remise Xiao.

- Oui, dit-elle en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Non, je ne reste pas, je voulais juste te souhaiter le plus grand bonheur du monde pour tes futur fiançailles. Mais aussi pour te dire que tu es désormais libre. Tu n'es plus besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme était abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle connaissait cet homme depuis environ deux mois. Elle avait appris à l'apprécier. Elle se reprit et elle le remercia pour les vœux de mariage. Il s'en alla sans un regard en arrière, le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux. Mais il ne devait pas flancher. Il savait qu'elle allait être plus heureuse avec sa famille qu'avec lui. Il retourna aux cinq piques converser avec son meilleur ami disparu depuis des années. L'ancien chevalier de Pégase.

Quatre jours avant les fiançailles, lors d'une nuit où la lune commençait à disparaitre, la jeune femme se préparait à quitter la maison de sa famille pour la nuit et rejoindre celui qu'ils appelaient le vieux maître. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle devait faire cela. Peut être pour le remercier, car depuis ce jour là, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de le lui dire. Sortie de la maison, elle courut en direction de la maison du vieux maître. Elle frappa à sa porte à bout de souffle, mais personne ne répondait. Elle entra comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais ne vit personne à l'intérieur. Etait-il partit ?, sa mission était elle enfin arrivée à terme ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle fouilla la maisonnée et trouva les affaires du chevalier en ordre. Aucune de ses affaires ne manquaient. Prise de panique, elle s'écroula par terre et pleura. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et elle se dirigea vers le lieu de méditation du vieux maître. Là près de la chute d'eau, le vieux maître, habillé comme à son habitude de son chapeau, regardait le ciel et conversait seul. Comment ce vieil homme pouvait être celui qui l'avait sauvé. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, qu'elle l'avait bien vu se transformer. Elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'il était encore là et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore abandonné. Elle se retira, ne voulant pas le déranger mais c'était trop tard. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Alors elle décida de s'asseoir près de lui et de regarder les étoiles. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, en sécurité. Elle plaça sa main sur celle de Dohko. Il ne retira pas sa main. Au contraire, il la prit et la serra.

- Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Les autres vont se demander ce que tu fais.

- Je suis là où je me sens le mieux.

- Nous deux c'est impossible.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Je suis plus vieux que toi. Il est vrai que cette apparence de vieillard n'est qu'une illusion, mais mon âge ne peut tromper personne. J'ai dans les deux cents ans, et comme tu l'as vu la dernière fois, je ne peux vieillir comme les autres personnes. Je ne pourrais pas vivre comme tous les autres. Tu ne pourrais pas supporter le fait que je ne puisse vieillir à tes côtés. Et je ne pourrais supporter de te voir mourir.

- Je me moque de tout cela, ce que je veux c'est de continuer d'être avec quoiqu'il se passe. J'ai enfin compris ce que je ressens pour toi.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrais pas te donner ce dont tu auras besoin. Tu devrais y aller.

- Mais…

- Non, dit-il d'une voix plus forte. Retourne chez toi, c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Dans quelques jours tu vas te marier avec un homme avec qui tu pourras vivre une vie normal. Adieu.

Il s'éclipsa comme dans la forêt. Elle s'en alla en courant jusqu'à son village en pleurant toutes les larmes que son corps lui permit.

Deux jours passèrent, et la lune n'était plus présente dans le ciel d'été qui était toujours aussi étoilé. Dohko de revêtir l'armure de la balance grâce à son corps juvénile et fit une patrouille de reconnaissance. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit aux villageois, mais aussi à celle qui comptait pour lui. Il arriva près du village et sans s'en apercevoir, il avait marché jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de la jeune femme. Les mains moites, la bouche sèche, il frappa à la fenêtre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait exactement il commençait à ce dire que c'était une mauvaise idée. De plus il en savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire. La fenêtre s'ouvrit, la jeune future mariée regardait Dohko avec des yeux ronds, puis elle lui sourit et des larmes vinrent couler sur ses joues.

- Je suppose que vous venez me dire que vous partez ? Son sourire s'effaça et son regard devint triste.

- Je… non dit-il en se grattant la tête. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir et bonne chance. Car, nous ne nous reverrons pas. Enfin pas comme avant.

- Il veut m'emmener loin d'ici. Il veut que je monte dans la capitale avec lui. Il y travaille.

- Je ne pourrais plus te protéger.

Elle posa ses mains sur celle du Tigre et recommença à pleurer.

Je ne veux pas partir loin d'ici, mais si c'est sa volonté, je ne pourrais pas y déroger. Je ne cesserais de penser à toi. Et à tous ces moments partagés.

Il essuya les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme, puis l'embrassa. D'abord un baiser timide, léger. Puis le baiser devint plus passionner, plus tendre. Il contenait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Tout l'amour qu'il voulait lui donner. Il regarda la jeune femme et se retira. Son cœur le faisait souffrir. Il fit le tour de la maison. Il était encore tôt, les villageois n'étaient pas tous levé à cette heure. Il vit le père de la jeune Xiao et le salua avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le vieil homme se tenait droit avec une pipe à la main. Puis il se tourna vers le jeune homme et le dévisagea. L'inconnu ressemblait à s'y méprendre au jeune homme qu'avait décrit sa fille. Le sauveur. Il vit une partie de son armure qui dépassait de sa cape. Une armure d'or. Il se demandait bien qui il était. Etait-il réellement le petit-fils du vieil homme vivant aux 5 pics ?

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je suis venue chercher votre fille. Je voulais juste vous prévenir. Et de ne pas vous inquiéter pour elle. Je prendrais soin de votre fille. Il est vrai que je ne connais pas les coutumes de votre pays pour le mariage ou les fiançailles, mais je peux vous dire que j'aime et j'aimerai votre fille et que je la protègerais jusqu'à ce qu'à mon dernier souffle.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous faites. Et elle ne vous épousera pas.

- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Yi Ze et Xiao. Il les salua, et tendit la main vers Xiao en souriant. Elle prit la main de celui qu'elle aimait et elle le suivit.

- Si tu le suis, je te bannirais de la famille, dit son père. Tu ne serras plus ma fille.

- Si elle ne me suit pas, je l'enlèverais. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

Et ils s'en allèrent du village pour aller en direction des cinq pics, la nouvelle demeure du couple. Là où ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie ensemble. A l'entrée de la porte, Dohko s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa future épouse.

- Tu sais ce que je suis et ce qu'il adviendra de moi plus tard. Si vraiment tu ne veux pas…

- Si je n'avais pas voulu, je serrais resté au village et j'aurais épousé Gang. Elle lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se rendirent vers un des temples les plus proches de la région et se marièrent. Enfin heureux, ils affichèrent leur bonheur et leur amour aux yeux de tous. Ils retournèrent vers leur demeure et entamèrent leur vie conjugale avec bonheur et sincérité.

Un an s'était passé aux cinq pics, et les deux jeunes tourtereaux s'occupaient de construire la future chambre de leur enfant. L'extérieur était déjà fait. Il ne manquait plus que certains meubles à entreposer. Xiao regardait la chambre d'un air satisfait. Même s'il restait le landau à entreposer, elle savait que le bébé serait magnifique. Sans plus attendre, elle alla à la rencontre de son époux. Elle lui fit de grands gestes de la main et lui sourit. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il sa serra fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Puis il la porta jusqu'à sa demeure.

- Je peux marcher toute seule, dit-elle faussement en colère.

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de te porter dans mes bras. Et puis il faut que tu te reposes, dit il en l'allongeant sur le lit.

- Je me reposerais lorsque nous aurons un lit pour notre enfant. Tu m'avais promis que nous irions en choisir un cette semaine. J'attends encore.

- En parlant du lit, je… ce soir. Ne te méfie pas, c'est… tu verras ce soir. Il se retourna abordant un étrange sourire.

- D'accord, ce soir et pas un autre jour.

Elle se releva à moitié. Elle resta courber pendant une minute et se redressa. L'enfant qu'elle portait faisait encore des siennes. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Elle inspira et retourna à ses affaires, elle attendait avec impatience cette soirée.

Le soir venu, ses contractions commencèrent. La douleur s'intensifia peu à peu. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Dohko. Allait-elle accoucher sans lui, sans sage-femme ? La peur commençait à monter et elle appela plusieurs fois le chevalier de la balance, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Elle essaya de se calmer en respirant, peut-être était-il aux cinq pics. Elle comprenait parfaitement sa mission et le fait qu'il devait sauver la terre. Mais elle allait avoir l'enfant. Après quelques minutes de douleur, elle se leva et réussit à atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit non sans peine et commença à prendre le chemin de la cascade. Mais elle fut très vite arrêtée par une nouvelle contraction. Elle venait de perdre les eaux.

Il venait de terminer le berceau dans lequel son fils allait pouvoir dormir en sécurité auprès d'eux. Il regarda les étoiles et fit un signe à ses amis disparus.

- J'aurais aimé vous revoir et vous présenter ma nouvelle famille, dit-il. Puissiez-vous nous bénir.

Il prit le berceau et s'en alla vers sa demeure. Il devait faire vite, il lui avait promis de lui apporter le berceau cette nuit. Il marcha tranquillement, pensant au prénom de l'enfant. Il avait pensé à Tenma. Comme son ami disparu. Puis il aperçut sa femme près de la maison, assise par terre se tenant le ventre. Que se passait-il ? Il courut le plus vite possible et arriva à sa hauteur.

- Que ce passe t-il ? demanda le jeune tigre apeuré.

- Le bébé, il va arriver, dit-elle en serrant les dents car elle sentait venir une contraction beaucoup plus forte.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il la mit au lit et décida de partir prévenir la sage femme du village. Mais trop tard, le bébé était déjà là. Il prit du linge propre et se mit devant la jeune femme. La tête du bébé sortit en premier, puis vint le tour du corps. Il coupa le cordon ombilical et enroula le bébé dans une serviette. Les larmes aux yeux et beaucoup de peur, le chevalier de la balance tenait enfin son bien le plus précieux. Il présenta enfin son enfant à sa femme après l'avoir nettoyé. Et l'allongea près d'elle.

- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ? dit-elle.

- Shun… Shunrei. Ce prénom lui va parfaitement.

Le couple venait d'accueillir le premier enfant Shunrei. La petite et magnifique fille ferait la fierté de ses parents. C'était un enfant béni des cieux. Lui qui pensait ne pas pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour trouver l'amour, ni de pouvoir en créer une et de découvrir ses joies. Il était comblé.

Les journées, l'année qui suivit était la meilleure qu'il eut. Sa fille grandissait et commençait à marcher. Tandis que sa femme, elle resplendissait de bonheur et de santé. Il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaitée. Bien après servir Athéna. Mais il craignait à présent la guerre sainte. Le dieu de l'enfer Hadès allait refaire son apparition et il allait devoir abandonner sa famille pour suivre la voie qu'il avait choisie. Vivant en marge de la société, ils avaient pris le risque de faire un autre enfant. Elle attendait leur second enfant. Enceinte de huit mois, elle commençait à s'affaiblir. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait réellement avec cette grossesse, mais faisait tout pour ne pas alarmer son époux car à la moindre petite blessure, il commençait à avoir peur. La petite Shunrei venait à peine de se s'endormir. Le jeune couple alla se coucher, se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais la jeune femme se sentit mal. Elle savait que sa n'irait pas. Son ventre lui faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle se leva imitée par son époux et elle su immédiatement qu'elle allait donner naissance. L'enfant allait naître trop tôt, il ne restait qu'un mois avant qu'il naisse. Elle commença à pousser avec les encouragements de son époux. Il avait auparavant assisté à d'autres accouchements et avait lui-même mis au monde leur premier enfant. C'était en toute confiance qu'elle s'en remettait à lui. Elle poussa, et repoussa encore, mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur. Le bébé ne venait pas. Pourtant elle avait perdu les eaux quelques heures plus tôt. Normalement cela devait bien se passer. Mais elle avait l'impression de perdre pied, de ne plus pouvoir respirer. De ne plus avoir l'énergie de donner enfin naissance à ce petit être. Elle prit la main de Dohko et le regarda les larmes aux yeux et le souffle court. Puis son autre main vint se poser sur la joue de celui-ci.

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime, dit-elle. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester pour nous, pour notre fille. Pour toi. J'ai eu les meilleures années de ma vie à tes côtés.

- Je t'aime mon amour, ne pars pas je t'en supplie, on a besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Les yeux de sa dulcinée se refermèrent pour la dernière fois. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres sûrement heureuse d'avoir pu dire ce qu'elle avait toujours affirmé, ou bien de ce que son époux lui avait dit. Au moins elle était partie heureuse, emmenant avec elle son enfant.

Désespéré, il essaya de la réanimer, mais le massage cardiaque ne fonctionna pas. Il essaya encore et encore jusqu'au petit matin où il serrait encore dans ses bras sa femme. Il l'allongea sur le lit et s'en alla dehors en titubant. Il arriva devant la cascade des cinq pics et hurla le nom de sa défunte femme. Le mot qui revenait s'en cesse dans sa bouche était le mot « pourquoi ». Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant ? Pourquoi ne pas être mort à sa place ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi son enfant ? Beaucoup de questions sans réponse. Sa peine diminuée, il retourna chez lui et entendit Shunrei pleurer. Comment allait-il faire pour élever sa fille seule ? Il ne savait pas. Il devait se montrer fort pour elle. Fort pour lui. Il prit sa fille et la berça pour qu'elle puisse se rendormir. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie sa mère morte. Et encore moins sa mère aller en terre. Dans un dernier effort, il prit soin du corps de sa femme et l'emmena au loin pour l'enterrer. De là il voyait son observatoire et pensa qu'elle allait pouvoir veiller sur sa fille et sur lui. Il regarda encore une fois le visage magnifique de sa femme. Le teint cette fois-ci pâle. Il lui couvrit le visage et la mit en terre. Il grava sur une pierre :Xiao Mei, dévouée épouse et mère.

Même encore 13 ans plus tard, avant de partir pour la guerre sainte, il posa sa petite main menue sur l'épitaphe de la tombe de sa femme. Oui, il avait attendu deux cents ans avant de pouvoir trouver l'amour, de le vivre même s'il n'avait duré que peu de temps.

- Tu sais, notre fille à trouver l'amour de sa vie. Et j'espère que tu es heureuse qu'elle le soit mon amour. Tu as bien vu, Shiryu est un très bon élève, mais il fera un très bon époux, mais aussi un très bon père. Il s'occupera bien de notre enfant.

**FIN**


End file.
